


I'm all yours

by cairowren



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cairowren/pseuds/cairowren





	I'm all yours

“For someone who says they despise that day, you seem oddly excited for it,” Ren said, eyes glued to the screen as he handled the game controller.

 

“Despise is a bit of a reach. Just because I don’t like it doesn’t mean I’m going to hiss at every single couple I see,” Hux scoffed from his place by the windowsill.

 

Then it got quiet.

 

“It’s not like I don’t want that for myself you know,” Hux said softly as he gazed out the window. _Possibly with you_

 

“Well I hope you didn’t make plans already. We already planned on having a movie marathon that day, ” Ren reminded him.

 

“Nope,” Hux replied as he gazed at the back of Ren’s head with a sad gaze. “I’m all yours”


End file.
